


奇怪

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 嘉齐如梦, 嘉齐治国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	奇怪

**嘉齐如梦非典型ABO**

**奇怪**

_A嘉 x O七_

**焉栩嘉和张颜齐在一起了。**

**没有任何人知道，除了他们自己。**

**好了，现在不一定了。**

* * *

**前提：**

在非典型的ABO世界中。Omega们幸运地没有发情期，那么就轮到Alpha们倒霉了。他们在发情期到来之前，会陷入极度缺乏安全感的不安之中，譬如会杞人忧天地担心许多事情。除非有他们的Omega在身边，情况才会有所缓和。（严重者，在遭遇发情时，还会有伴哭泣和筑巢的现象产生。）

在这样一个别样的世界里，焉栩嘉（Alpha）和张颜齐（Omega）在成团的那天，因为一个美好的约定，正式在一起了。

关系确认前，张颜齐就曾用安全的物理方式，帮焉栩嘉度过了好几个发情期。为发情期苦恼的很多alpha，纷纷向焉栩嘉请教，询问他除了抑制贴和药剂之外，是否是得知了什么新的科学方法，居然没有一丁点受发情期影响。

**1）发情期来临！！！**

焉栩嘉抬起手腕，看着爱彼表里那个黑色细体的数字，若有所思地想了一下，上次是什么时候发情……他一边回想着，一边无意识地转头，出神望着左前方的三个人。那堆人里，有一个身高稍微高一点的男生，最近染回了黑发，显得纯情了不少。不说话的时候，垂着眼角，安静站在那里，就非常迷人，有一种魔力，吸引着人，上前去打破他……

突然那人抠着眼角，转头望了过来，见是焉栩嘉，扬起嘴角，冲他抬了抬下巴。

焉栩嘉回过神，就看到他这么可爱的小表情，忍不住伸手抵着嘴。笑了一会儿，他扬起画重了的眉毛，冲张颜齐点了点手表，无声开口：“我要到发情期了，你不要忘了帮我。”

张颜齐很快就反应出来焉栩嘉在说什么。他也没有说话，只是皱着一张脸，故意撇嘴盯了焉栩嘉几秒，看到他眯眼笑得更厉害了，朝他翻了个白眼，就转回头，继续跟周震南、姚琛讲话，不再理会焉栩嘉。

“OK！”如果张颜齐没有直接拒绝，那么基本上都是默许了。焉栩嘉满意地舒了口气，笑着用手轻轻拍打着表盘。

“干嘛呢嘉嘉，”赵磊从旁边冒出一个头，递给焉栩嘉一杯冰美式，看着他拍表的傻动作，愣了一下，“你不是特别爱惜你的表吗？怎么……”

“没有呢磊哥，”焉栩嘉接过咖啡杯后，低头看了眼腕上的爱彼表，摸着棕色表带上的蓝色勾线，冲赵磊笑了笑，“没呢，我就偶尔拍着玩。”他又吸了一口咖啡，因为冰爽，舒服地发出叹音，“走吧，我们去找妆发老师化妆。”

赵磊看着他的好兄弟，一反平常茶庄少爷的雍容作态，说话的神情，在细微的地方，有点像张颜齐上了身，而且语速和逻辑转变之快，着实是太反常了。赵磊打了小战栗，摸了摸手臂，过了好几秒，他才愣愣地从喉咙里发出：“……好。”

七月中旬这几天，R1SE和一些音乐前辈们，与他们的粉丝录《合唱吧！300》。在录制中，焉栩嘉亲眼见到草蜢乐队，重现了他们经典的歌曲——《失恋阵线联盟》。不过他一开始并没有投入到和前辈的互动里，而是先转头去看张颜齐——果不其然，看到他和南南、姚琛在一起，甚至有“嗨”翻天的趋势，连带着身旁的粉丝都不顾形象，在那儿摇头晃脑——好像这个演播厅，是“上了头”的蹦迪现场。

焉栩嘉搭着赵磊的肩膀，还没笑出来，就看到张颜齐伸手扶住了一个向他倒来的女粉丝。那个女粉丝染着流行了一年多的的脏橘色，脸上画着精致的妆——看起来、是很有个性的女生……这风格看上去，就是张颜齐会喜欢的那类。

很难受。

不知道为什么，焉栩嘉突然感觉心脏一紧。

临近发情期的Alpha，情绪异常敏感。平常不在意的事情，突然就变得像个严重威胁到宇宙安全的大问题。经常让焉栩嘉感到头大，不知道该怎么和自己相处。他偷偷偏过头，抬手抹掉眼头莫名其妙的眼泪水，打心底感到憋屈：有南南和姚琛两个情敌也就算了，为什么女粉丝也这么赶着和他抢人……我焉栩嘉好歹也是个成年人，为什么还要因为临近发情期，体验这么不成熟的情绪！都怪张颜齐！张颜齐……应该好好地补偿我！……

焉栩嘉越想越委屈，越想越委屈，可是他又不想哭出来。只好退一步，吸吸鼻子，好把眼泪憋回去。

“嘉嘉，你怎么了？”赵磊偏头，就看到焉栩嘉垂着眼睑，在躲着擤鼻子。他有点惊诧地挑起眉毛，低头去看他的表情，小声问，“哭了？前辈们的音乐引起你的共鸣了？”

“嗯，他们唱得感人。我想起我的初恋了。”

赵磊急得想捂住焉栩嘉的嘴，还好焉栩嘉说得声音很小，但他还是很着急：“人这么多，瞎说什么呢！别跟夏之光学‘嘴瓢’！”

“‘害’！没有这事儿！”焉栩嘉皱着眉头直起身子，揉了揉湿润的眼睛，一边又转头看向抿着嘴看他的赵磊，有些好笑，也有些感动，他低头笑着拍了拍这位好兄弟的肩膀，“虽然我年纪最小，但我也知道这些的。磊哥，也别太担心我。”

赵磊缓慢点着头，看着焉栩嘉像一个普通粉丝一样，跟着前辈们嗨完最后一点点歌。台上的舞台灯偶尔扫过观众席，晃过焉栩嘉，在他新染的黑发上，又留下闪光的颜色，衬得他那双掉过眼泪的瞳仁，像粼粼湖面，非常夺目。

不知道，这样一个帅气、好看的弟弟，会找到怎样一个Omega？

**2）是我**

这几天录制终于结束了。

张颜齐一边解着衬衣的扣子，一边垂着头，推开了更衣室的门。

刚刚那个节目组的采访姐姐，不会是他的粉丝吧？居然兴致大发，搞了一个特别专访。真是有够突然的，要不要上报给公司，让他们加点工资呢？

张颜齐正乐得美，就听到更衣室的临时紧急锁门的提示音响了起来。他警惕地直起身，没有左右张望，就赶快捂住领口，朝门跑了过去。

这个一长一短的警报提示音是人为按响的，用来提示人们这里有人要发情了，且有人协助的意思。同时，更衣室会被临时锁上两小时，但途中是可以摁响墙上的红色按钮，让控制室把门打开。

他想自己也太倒霉了，入团之初，不仅丢了手机、迷了路、弄脏刚换好的衣服，现在居然一脚踏进了别人的发情期！……他所有的好运气不会都用在成团和遇见焉栩嘉上了吧？

张颜齐刚刚转过更衣柜的拐角，就要去按到亮着红光的紧急开门按钮，不曾想过更衣柜后，窜出一个人，手一揽，就锁了他的喉咙。

我日他妈个！

心里的话还没骂完，张颜齐就骤然被人倒推着走。脚下踉踉跄跄，想着要站稳，根本来不及做出反抗。这一切都太快了，超乎了预料。进团后学的那些自卫套路，也根本来不及实施。就被人捏着手腕，抵在更衣室的衣柜上。

“你冷静一点！我是已经有！……哎！我日你妈你！听到老子说话了没！”

这个莫名其妙出现抓住他的人，一言不发，以一个不容拒绝的强势态度，硬把膝盖顶进他双腿中间，抵着他的性器磨蹭，又低下头，出其不意地一口咬住了他的肩膀。好似在发泄，却又不敢下狠口。咬住了，就没有再做任何动作了。

“嘶！——”

张颜齐因为他这难以琢磨又熟悉的行为，磨得情难自己，他忍了许久，还是控制不住从紧闭的唇齿间，挤出了哼声。等他在一时的情难自禁里，冷静下来，明白了现在是什么个状况后，身体对周遭的感官越来越清晰。他感受到身前这人喷出急促的鼻息，火热地刺激着他裸露出的皮肤，张颜齐为此忍不住战栗了起来，他紧闭双眼，把差点流出的泪水硬逼了回去。

——焉栩嘉。这个人是焉栩嘉。

张颜齐在心里松了口气，然后晃了晃头，试图让自己一直僵着的身体放松下来：我日你妈个宝批龙！给老子演强制激情戏！

他刚才实在是太紧张了，以为正式进入娱乐圈才刚满一个月，这就马上被拉入它背后的地下世界，心里因为未知，而感到非常害怕——同时他也深刻体会到了，那些遭遇强暴的Omega们，真正的心情，到底是怎么样的——他好歹是个有力气的男生，还能跟歹徒搏一搏，要是，是那些手无缚鸡之力的女生，会有多绝望啊？

想得有点多了。张颜齐伸手抠了抠眼角，看了焉栩嘉一会儿，还是忍不了心里的怒气，捏起拳狠狠捶了他两下：“你干嘛呢！要是发情了，不会吃个药，等到起回北京吗？”

焉栩嘉不怕他的拳头，倒是害怕张颜齐说他。他松开张颜齐的肩膀，就着他裸在衣领外面的皮肤，蹭了蹭眼睛，闷声说：“我等不及了。你的女粉丝太漂亮，你、你太绅士了！”

“你是、哭了吗？”张颜齐一瞬间就从焉栩嘉两句牛头不对马嘴的话里听出了他要表达的意思——他是在吃那些女孩的醋，即使他知道他们是不可能进一步发生关系——张颜齐屏息咽了一口气，为这个傻子越来越严重的发情症状担忧，“我不过是扶了一下女生，没跟她们发生什么。 不要哭了好不好？” 他摸着焉栩嘉耳鬓翘起的头发，柔声安慰着。

“那你今天要让我多做几次！”焉栩嘉顺着他的动作，忍不住蹭了蹭那只温暖的手，得到张颜齐进一步的抚摸，才抬起头，用可怜兮兮的眼神望着他，“可以不可以、嘛？”

其实焉栩嘉不用故意装可怜，他进入发情期后，性格较以往，在张颜齐面前，变得更加黏糊，就像只粘人的萨摩耶。他只要用那一双泪汪汪的狗狗眼，简单一望，就能轻轻松松捕获张颜齐。好在张颜齐人虽然才20岁，但阅历多又深，能够抵制得住Alpha的示弱魅力。他故意装凶，举起拳头又捶了一下焉栩嘉：“说什么呢！又不是在宿舍！哪能继续纵容你！你忘了待会儿我们要集合赶飞机回北京了吗！”

焉栩嘉脑子已经混混沌沌，只想得到张颜齐的同意后，好把人摁在衣柜上一顿肏弄，但他也知道，现在是在长沙的一个临时紧闭的更衣室里，有很多的不安全因素，根本不可能像在北京宿舍，那样完全放松。他懊恼地皱了一下眉毛，像只大狗一样，放松身体，黏在张颜齐身上，说话的呼吸全都打擦边球一样，蹭过张颜齐脖后开始红肿的腺体：“我不想做alpha了，我想做beta。好烦。”

张颜齐歪了一下头，顶起肩膀，把焉栩嘉的头顶走：“能不能站起来好好说话！”他反手揉着自己的腺体，感叹身为Omega也不容易。他虽然对信息素不敏感，但却轻易就被发情的焉栩嘉调动了情绪，身下的那个穴道居然主动开始分泌粘液，等待他的肏弄。

张颜齐并不是先天就对信息素不敏感，而是小时候出现了一些意外。他分化后，并没有受到Omega的身份困扰。所以他曾借便，以“妖娆”的名号混迹地下，也在Alpha云集的创造营里，拼尽全力，以第七名的好成绩出道。

如果他没有在焉栩嘉突然发情的时候，还和他探讨Rap技巧的话，他此生，大概都会因为这个“便利”，闻不到任何信息素的味道——那时情况也像这样突发，打了张颜齐一个措手不及。好在他脑袋灵活，眼疾手快地把练习室的灯关掉，把焉栩嘉往旁边一推。却没想到，还没跑出门，就被焉栩嘉抵在练习室的门旁边，牢牢锁在怀里。因为张颜齐害怕有人闯进来，感官在那一刹那变得异常敏感，想要探清周围的状况。

就在这种时候，他在焉栩嘉的脖子旁边闻到了类似于旺仔牛奶一样的奶香味。他还记得他那时不顾尴尬又危急的情况——实在是被焉栩嘉吓傻了，又因为本能对焉栩嘉充满信赖（也许他们曾经一起经历过一场状况百出的公演；又或许是，张颜齐本身就习惯对人没有防备地坦诚），他懵着神问：“嘉嘉，你是踩翻了牛奶吗？”焉栩嘉本来还像狗狗一样舔着张颜齐的脖子，听到他这问话，都有点懈怠地瘫软了下来，闷着声音说：“张颜齐快别逗我了，我……我真的不像平时那么经逗。”

张颜齐也记得那个时候，他是第一次听到焉栩嘉，软着声音说话。那也是第一次反应过来，发情期的Alpha和平常的Alpha真的不一样，太不一样了！原来Alpha也可以这么可爱，原来他们在发情时，粘人程度，简直可以家里的那只斗牛梗，一较高下。

焉栩嘉见张颜齐明明被自己以一种侵略的姿势对待，但却不在害怕地坐在自己的膝盖上。小孩子不受重视一般的委屈心情，从心底深处，像喷泉一样地冒了出来。他垂着眼睑，偏头咬了一口张颜齐的耳后小痣。

“你是狗吗？”张颜齐忍不住真的捏拳揍了他一下，“还让不让我帮你了？不要的话，我马上就走。”

“要要要！”

焉栩嘉赶忙低头去解张颜齐衬衫的纽扣，生怕他真的掉头不理他，就像前天他转头就和南南他们聊天一样。结果，没想到手指头在这个时候很笨，解了半天，只解开两个纽扣，他看着剩下的纽扣，皱起了眉头，手刚碰上衬衫的中间——“想干嘛！”

张颜齐看焉栩嘉的手不太老实，蓄这么多力，一看就是想直接用蛮力把剩下的纽扣直接扯开。他赶忙用力抓住焉栩嘉的手，怕他真的要扯坏衣服。

“解不开嘛！”焉栩嘉抬头，小声吼回去，手攥着张颜齐的衬衫没动，他就像委委屈屈的孩子，眼里转着眼泪，盯着张颜齐，怕张颜齐再说他。

张颜齐本来心就软，见不得有人眼泪汪汪。但是他一想到这个哭的人，是经常把他肏哭的Alpha，他感觉自己的心情五味陈杂，很难说清楚。

“别哭出来。”张颜齐在心底叹了口气，伸手捧着焉栩嘉发烫的脸，抵着他汗湿了刘海的额头，轻声鼓励着，“嘉嘉是不是个大男生了。”

“再过两个月，都要成年了，我就是男人了。”易感期的Alpha极其敏感，平时不在意的年龄问题，此刻却像个大山一样，突然压在焉栩嘉的心上。他控制不住地落泪，手轻轻攥着张颜齐纤细的手腕，张开嘴俘虏了他的舌头，继而乘势攻进了张颜齐的口腔，扫过敏感的上颚，卷住舌头，缠得张颜齐拼命地缩着脑袋，想要逃避这个强势霸道的吻。

又哭又猛的Alpha真是太难架住了。张颜齐觉得发情期的焉栩嘉，就像一本难懂的书，明明哭得像个一眼就能看到情绪的孩子，但行为上却像一个蛮狠的Alpha，轻易就把人逼到情欲的墙角。他被焉栩嘉吻到心尖发麻，不能呼吸，在他分离开喘息的空当中，忍不住追了过去，学着他的招式，反吻过去。但这只是一个没有学到精髓的模仿，焉栩嘉被他吻笑了。

“张颜齐你好笨，连这个都学不会。”

情欲的空间里，焉栩嘉控制不住信息素，更衣室里充满了甜到腻的奶香味。如果张颜齐对信息素敏感的话，现在已经软着身子，仍他采撷了。

“你在开玩笑。我只是怕你受伤，所以不太猛。”张颜齐眼睛也不眨一下，脱口就说着无力的解释。

焉栩嘉看着张颜齐慢慢肿起来的猫猫唇，贴上软声说着：“那我再教你。”

他闭上眼睛后，本来含着的泪水从眼角轻轻滑落，沾在了张颜齐的脸上，张颜齐觉得那泪水比焉栩嘉的身体都要滚烫。他在焉栩嘉更加炽烈火热的吻里迷失了方向，忍不住蜷缩起脚指头，手回攥着焉栩嘉的手腕，在短暂的分离里发出可怜的呜咽声，同时夹紧了双腿，悄悄磨蹭着他的膝盖。

“学会了吗？”

焉栩嘉像是心里有块表，掐着张颜齐快要断气的时间，适时松开了他，用发烫的额头抵着他，小声问道。

张颜齐头都晕了，根本不想回答这个问题。他眨着迷离的下垂眼，看着焉栩嘉那被泪水沾湿的眼睫毛，忍不住动了动手腕，抬手抹掉了他眼角残留的泪水，弯起嘴角，迷迷糊糊地笑道：“我不想学会，快点来干我。”

完了，他被焉栩嘉扯进情欲的漩涡，找不到方向了。

**3）情欲**

情欲是什么？ 不曾亲身体验的人不会懂。

情欲是那个人身上的香水味；是那个人唇齿间的呼吸；是那个人眼里的光亮；是那个人在情动时的坦诚；是那个人在高潮时不由自主地缩进自己怀里的依赖；也是那个人洗完澡后，身上散发的沐浴露的味道；更是那个人无意识地喊……

喊什么来着？

——“张。”

——“颜。” 

——“齐。”

原来他在喊

张颜齐偏着头，难耐地拿肩膀去顶焉栩嘉。但焉栩嘉固执地又蹭又舔张颜齐耳下的那两颗巧妙的小黑痣。他们并排着，倾斜在张颜齐的脖颈上，像是谁色情留下的牙齿尖的印记——应该是哪个吸血鬼，留下的采血的小孔。

焉栩嘉忍不住笑出了声，在张颜齐也软乎乎的“干嘛呀”里，从脖上的小黑痣，辗转着滑过他鬓角下面的那个小痣，吻过他闭上眼后显得上挑的眼角，再缱绻捕捉到他唇线都泛着红、泛着肿的猫唇。两个人同时张着嘴呼吸，灼热的气息喷洒对方的脸上。焉栩嘉把张颜齐的名字含在嘴里，像是在含一块旺仔牛奶软糖，反复地嚼来嚼去。

他在情动时，忍不住托起张颜齐的屁股，把他架在胯上，好能把他抱在怀里。可是这么一来，插在张颜齐穴道里的性器，就进入得更深了。张颜齐腿根一紧，下意识地想要闭拢，却没想到这一动，倒让他的臀部凑近了焉栩嘉的胯。

被人抱着抽插，是很容易就被戳到子宫口的姿势。张颜齐吞咽着不断分泌的口水，感受到自己身体里的那个小门被焉栩嘉不断顶弄，他只感到自己腰杆因为难耐在无意识地扭动，大腿根部也因为无法承受情欲的冲击，痉挛个不停。

那个门要被顶开了。

可耻的尿意和异物存在的肿胀痛感让张颜齐涨红了脸，锈红了的眼角不自觉开始漫出泪水——一种无法控制的性快感，像是春日融雪般，从他无法适应的性刺激里慢慢汹涌，从骨髓里爆发，沿着全身的血脉，酥掉了他的身体，根本无力抵抗。他松开了缠住焉栩嘉的腿，想要往后一点，却不想被焉栩嘉掐住了屁股，死死钉住了他。

这样一个蛮横的动作，让张颜齐忍不住软了膝盖，根本无力躲避快感的袭击。可是下一秒，这样一个霸道的人却带着哭腔，贴着他的脖子，用低调的磁性嗓音，哑声说：“张、颜齐，别躲我。”

太心软也是一种病。张颜齐光听他这么软乎乎地开口，都感觉自己的穴道因为他的示弱在兴奋地收缩、发抖，把焉栩嘉的性器锁得死死的。

“嗯……”焉栩嘉因为性器被柔软的内壁挤压、包裹而发出难耐又舒服的喘息，他的根部被张颜齐的穴口牢牢圈住，一阵紧张又舒缓的胀溢感从耻骨传来，他顶弄了几下，发现很难再有大动作，停了几秒，居然莫名其妙地哭了起来，“别、别欺负我，让我动，张颜齐，让我动！”

那深埋在体内的性器，因为情绪猛烈，又肿胀了一些，茎身上的青筋跳动得更加猛烈，就像从焉栩嘉眼里掉出的泪珠子那样，让人招架不住。张颜齐被发情期所困的焉栩嘉搅得没有办法，只能节节败退，他松动了穴道，却没想到会遭受毫不留情的捣干，一下又一下——有时候是九浅一深的引诱，有时候就是没有章法的进攻，到最后，张颜齐已经分不清焉栩嘉到底是不是也在情欲里迷失了自己。只能控制不住地发出急促的喘息，手紧紧攥着焉栩嘉不单薄的双肩，好让自己，不至于彻底迷失方向，掉进情欲的沼泽里。

突然因为身体里的那道门，被焉栩嘉反复的试探与挑逗，张颜齐难耐地发出高亢短促的喘息。他揪住了焉栩嘉的衣领，软下腰，把头抵在他的肩上。两个人的身上都出流着汗水，荷尔蒙的气息里混着让人情动的信息素。张颜齐试图抵御住从小腹漫出的刺麻酸意，却没想到又有难以言说和忍耐的......感觉，恍若遮天的海啸，盖过了所有，呼啸着淹没了他的头顶。张颜齐哆嗦着身子，忍不住大声哭了起来，一种类似于小便的羞耻感从穴道深处爆发——暖热液体如洪水般喷射在焉栩嘉的龟头上。随即他的前端也情动地喷出了纯净的精液，沾上了焉栩嘉的米色衬衣。

这高潮不短。张颜齐像是跑完了二十公里那么累，上气不接下气地攥着焉栩嘉的衣领，仿佛要他的衣服攥碎。他结结实实地坐在焉栩嘉的胯上，能够清楚看到自己的大腿内侧被淫水和精液弄脏，因为焉栩嘉持续不断的撞击和偶尔不知轻重的拿捏，像被打翻了的红色颜料盘一样惨烈。臀部因为激烈的高潮余韵还在颤动，根本不用说还包裹着焉栩嘉性器的后穴，在剧烈收缩。

“焉.......栩嘉。”

“怎、怎么了？”

“你敢射在里面，老子，老子跟你没完！”

**4）周震南**

等他恢复了清醒的意识的时候，他已经全身清爽地躺在更衣室的长凳子，甚至都换上了SOAP PRERA的粉白拼接T恤。他坐起来揉了揉颈后，却没想是揉到了信息阻隔贴上。他有些惊诧地睁大眼睛，心里疑惑着：他和焉栩嘉谁都没有准备阻隔贴，这是从哪儿拿到的呢？

“张颜齐。”

压在喉咙的低沉嗓音在身旁冒出，像极了周震南在唱到“Monster”的诡异声音。张颜齐往旁边一抬头，果然看到黑沉着脸的周震南。

“南南……”

张颜齐嘶哑着声音，只喊出了名字，就很有自知之明地闭上了嘴。

——我只是在帮焉栩嘉。

——我们没有！……

——我们两个的关系……

——我们是从……确定的……

——想过……后果。

——……

……

这个个的刁钻问题，都很难回答得让人满意。因为他不知道，要怎么样，才能完美地解释现在的状况。饶是曾在辩论赛场上，语速、思辨能力都无人能及的四辩选手，都一时语塞，只能看着周震南，期望他不要问太多问题。张颜齐吞了下口水，小幅度地张望四周。 他并没有说在干嘛，周震南却开口解释了他心里的一个疑问——焉栩嘉去哪儿了：“别找焉栩嘉了，他被姚琛喂了抑制剂，强行拖走了。”

哦——张颜齐边若有所思地点着头，还来不及在心里松口气，就被周震南大力捏着下巴，强怕他抬起头和他对视。

这种感觉不是特别好，刚刚从情欲里缓过神，被焉栩嘉短暂激活的信息素感知能力还残存着。周震南这时明显还在气头上，对于信息素的把控有点失调，空气里像不小心泼洒了冒着气泡的葡萄酒。

张颜齐受不了这样的刺激，小小地挣扎了一下：“南南，有事我们回宿舍再说。别在这里……”

“你也知道！”周震南凑近张颜齐，却不小心从他映射着更衣室灯光的眼睛里，看到了一脸嫉妒的自己，“你知道你还放任他！你知道你还！……”后面的话，像根鱼刺一样卡在他的喉咙，无论如何也说不出口，周震南只好悻悻地松开张颜齐，揉了揉眼睛，咳了几声，沉着声音问，“你还能走路不？不能走，你搭着我，我们从员工通道下去。”

张颜齐皱了皱脸，完全搞不懂南南是在担心他还是有什么别的意思。他实在是怕因为这事儿，失去周震南这么好的兄弟。所以他也不敢多想，扶着墙壁站了起来，试着走了几步，腿根战栗地厉害，但他还是逞着强说：“我能走。走吧。”

周震南眯着眼看了他半晌，直到把张颜齐看得心虚地移开视线，才说：“来吧，我背你*。”

* * *

*5月14号粉丝见面会，张颜齐在一个游戏环节中，背了周震南。


End file.
